Curiosity Killed the Cat
by taamica
Summary: Snow and Serah are madly in love and after he proposes they go back to his hotel room. But a little something catches his eye. A young boy, with silver hair that brushed his forehead in all the right places walks by, making Snow question himself.
1. Chapter 1

"I have a room over in that hotel..." I smirked giving a wave to the stack of buildings on the other side of the fireworks display exciting the population of Bodhum.

It took Serah a good 5 seconds to comprehend what I was hinting at, she was still dazed by the fact that I had just asked her to become my wife. The side of her mouth twitched a little before developing into a larger grin.

"I take that as a yes." I spoke before kicking our bike into overgear. Serah clung onto me as we sped towards the building I had pointed at. 20 stories, maybe 30, nothing special. Not like this was going to be. We landed and dismounted and to my suprise, Serah was already through the lobby doors, glancing back at me with that same smile. I walked up to the administration desk and sneakily placed my hand on the the other side of Serah's hips. The lady at the desk looked up from her paperwork through her dark rimmed glasses and spoke with a soft voice.

"Can I help you?"

I snuck a look at Serah, her pink hair perfect and still that grin was plastered to her face. She was hiding it a bit now. Wouldn't want to seem to suss. I looked back at the receptionist, whose badge stated, Arlene.

"Arlene, you sure can. I have a room under the name of Snow Villiers."

She tattered at her keyboard before raising her eyebrows while attempting to hide a smile and told us that our room was 801, top floor, the couple deluxe room. I couldn't help it, a small burst of laughter escaped my mouth when I saw the reaction not only on Arlene's face but Serah's too. The receptionist handed me the keys before stating with a half straight, half attempting not to lose it expression, "Have a good night."

Serah scuttered down the hallway to the elevator. I pressed the "up" button and saw the light at the top signalling that it was coming down. The mechanical whirring stopped and the doors opened. Serah stepped inside as a young boy, not much younger than me stepped out. He had silver hair which brushed his forehead in all the right place and the most adorable baby face. I'm straight. I know that, but the way his curious expression caught my attention maybe said otherwise. He glaced at me as he walked past with no more interest than he would have paid the fern plant on the other side of me.

"Hurry up!" Serah called to me, pulling me in the elevator as the doors were closing. I hit the "8" button, and felt the elevator moving beneath me. I gasped abruptly as Serah shoved me against the metal wall and ran her hand up my thigh, brushing my now semi-erect crotch in the process. I looked down at her for a moment, making just a split second of eye contact. Within that small space of time, I knew she wanted me. I ran my hand down her sides, with curves in all the right places and fixated my hands on the flanks of her thighs. Before anything more happened, we both felt the elevator slow down and the final ding to say we had arrived. Serah threw herself to the other side of the elevator and as soon as the doors opened she proudly strode past the young girls entering, who proceeded to notice the awkward buldge in my pants and fell into a giggling fit as the doors closed. I followed Serah to the first door on the left, room 801. I swiped the card and as soon as the green light appeared and shoved the door open, pretty much pushing Serah through it and slamming it behind me. In one fluid motion, I swept Serah off the floor and into my arms. She lent forward and kissed me passionately, before biting my upper lip. She knew that turned me on. Oh boy, it did. I threw her onto the bed before sitting on top of her body, pinning her down. I grabbed her arms with my right hand and starting undoing the straps on her back with my other hand. I began to kiss her neck and hearing her pant made me hard. I moved my lips from her neck to her mouth and with a sense or urgency, she managed to flip me over and was now in charge, on top. Her hair was slightly messy and she had that grin on. I grabbed her head and pulled her down onto me and we started heavily making out. Her hand ran down my chest and she wiggled her hand under my belt. She grabbed my massive erection and I shuddered. She bent down and whispered in my ear.

"I know what makes you feel good."

Silver hair. That face.

Images of the boy from the elevator came to mind as Serah moved her hand faster, grabbing my dick harder.

His baby face, making me question myself.

I was panting harder and harder, my heart rate so rapid I thought it might explode, a climax coming to hit me any second, take my breathe awa-

"I CAN'T DO THIS!" I yelled, shoving Serah off me and onto the other side of the bed. I rolled off the edge and stood up, putting my dick away as I stumbled to the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK, SNOW?" Serah shouted, "DON'T YOU DARE LEAD ME ON AND THEN CHICKEN OUT NOW!"

"I'm sorry Serah, I really am." I choked before pulling open the door and slamming it behind me. My eyes began to sting, my breathing stutter and I could feel myself about to lost it and just breakdown, but something stopped me.

He walked past.

He came out of the elevator, carrying shopping bags from the supermarket down the road. I kept my eyes to the floor, still paying attention to his features form the waist down as he walked past. He stopped just a little past me, I thought he was going to say something, so my heart went crazy. I looked up in anticipation, so see him at the door of the next room over, swiping the key on the door. The door clicked open, and before he went in, he looked at me for a brief second.

I ran to the elevator. I had to get out of here, I couldn't handle this. I hadn't even spoken to this boy before and already I was getting the emotions and characteristics of a 12 year old with a high school crush on the boy in the year above. I ran out of the elevator after it hit the final floor, startling the receptionist who was filing more paperwork. As the doors opened and I stepped outside, I felt the air hit me like a truck. It was cold, icy and unforgiving. I kept running, I couldn't look back. I tripped down the stairs and landing on the sandy beach below with a thud. I got myself up took three or four more steps before I saw the grainy sand flying back at my face.

I really don't remember what happened after that. I can recall lying there for a while. The cold was getting to me, but I had more important things on my mind. I tasted the salty tears as they ran down the side of my face and onto the sand next to me. Everything just kinda went black. 


	2. Chapter 2

I could hear the boiling of a kettle and footsteps on a wooden floor not too far away. The feeling under of cheek wasn't the grainy sand anymore. It was more soft and cushion-like. I moved my fingers and they came in contact with a fleece like material. It was a blanket. I slowly opened my eyes which still stung from the harsh weather I had put myself into. I was in apartment that had the same structure as the one I had, but I knew it wasn't mine. The decorations on the walls were different and the room was a different colour. I was laying on my side, resting on a pillow with my arm underneath my head. Still disorientated, I pushed my self up with my arm, only to fall straight back down due to the fact that my arm was dead from laying on it. I made a slight thunk and froze as I heard a door open. The footsteps grew louder and the shadow of a person came from the hallway.

"Oh, you're awake now." A young boy spoke. I guess you'd know who I hoped it would be. This was crazy, I shouldn't be so obsessed with someone I hadn't even ever spoken to.

Well, I was right.

"I'm guessing you're a bit confused, my name's Hope." he said, pulling up a chair next to me and sitting down and putting his hands in his lap. "I looked out my window last night into the storm and saw someone lying on the beach, unconscious. I ran down there and dragged you up here. What the hell were you doing?"

Trying not to embarrass myself in front of this dream come true, I stutted, "I think I fell."

Well done Snow, well fucking done.

He let out a small giggle as a cheeky smile crept onto his face. He was even more adorable now. "Whatever you say." He got up off his chair and slid it back under the table to the right, made from what looked like some form of pine wood. He walked into the kitchen and took the now-boiled kettle and asked if I wanted some tea.

"No thanks, I don't feel too well right now."

Hope put his elbows on the counter, holding a mug and sipping from it as the steam rose. He looked at me over the counter before asking me what my name was.

"I'm Snow." I replied. I wouldn't have been surprised if Hope knew I was lying about how I got down to the beach. "I'm from the area. I was staying the night here with my fiance," I continued, trying not to think about Serah too much, "but it didn't really end well."

Hope's forehead crinkled as if he was thinking of what to say. "Do you need a place to stay?"

I nearly fell off the couch. I widened my eyes at Hope while sitting up, trying to distract myself from the mental image of me and Hope alone together. "Um, probably." I looked up at him. "Thanks heaps man..."

"No need to thank me," he chuckled, "you look like a bit of a lost puppy anyway."

I grinned. This boy was adorable, and now I got to stay with him! I had no idea what the hell was going on with me and Serah.

"Make yourself at home." Hope offered, throwing me the television remote before pulling out the same chair he sat on before and plonking down. I really can't recall what happened in those few hours. And no, we did not fuck like rabbits, unfortunately. God, how could I even say that, I've known this boy for a few hours... We just sat there watching tv and talking like we were old friends. I told him where I grew up and he told me all about his childhood. We got onto the topic of how I met Serah. I felt my heart twinge as I spoke to Hope about what really happened last night.

Hope was staring at me, deep in interest with what was happening. "So you walked out on her because you were imagining someone else?"

I could feel my cheeks turning red, I didn't have to imagine the stunning creation's face, I could look at it right now; it was a metre away from me. My heart started to race. "Uh, yeah." I stammered.

Hope suddenly jumped up and began to giggle at me. His sudden reaction nearly gave me a fucking heart attack. Wouldn't be surprised, it was going pretty fast anyway. "YOU'RE GOING PINK!" He cooed.

I flopped down onto the couch and put my face into the pillow, pulling the blanket over me. He knelt down next to me and as soon as I could feel him closer to me, my heart started racing again. What I wasn't expecting was for me to get a boner. Still lying down, I looked up at him.

"Awww." He murmured. He had a half smile on his face. He was so adorable man, I can't even describe. He had little dimples which you only really noticed when you were up close. I was close, the tightening of my pants showed that.

Without warning, there was a deafening bang followed by a scream of rage. The beating of a door that sounded nearby.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, YOU DIRTY LITTLE BASTARD!"

I started shaking, I knew that voice.

Lightning.

Serah's sister.

"What the hell?" Hope questioned, getting up to go investigate. I shot out from the couch and grabbed his wrist which immediately sent shivers down my spine and pulled him back to the ground. He looked at me with alarm, but as soon as I raised my finger to my lips he was silent.

"Serah's sister." I whispered.

"He's not here," spoke Lightning with definite anger and hatred in her voice, "go in and get your stuff, we're leaving."

I'm sure I heard a voice say "Thank fuck." from next door. I began to shake, my grip on Hope's wrist getting tighter, but he didn't react. He remained silent looking at the wall, listening.

The next words I heard from Lightning were the ones that caused me to crash.

"He's probably cheating on you right now, the slimy dog."

Her words of hate and the fact that I knew she wanted to kill me, yet she didn't know that I was only a few metres away from her made me begin to hyperventilate. She wasn't someone to mess with. As my grip tightened on Hope's wrist, my knuckles went white. I was terrified. I felt something on my hand that was holding onto him. I looked down, still shaking to see his hand on top.

"It's okay, they're not going to hurt you." He spoke, words of reassurance that made my heart flutter and my mind change from what just happened to Hope's eyes which were staring into mine. Hope quickly looked away and jumped up, letting go off me and awkwardly not knowing what to do or say. He walked into the kitchen and got a bottle of water. "I'm going for a rest, help yourself to whatever." He told me before rapidly walking to his room with his drink. He avoided me eyes, which made my heart sink. The last thing I saw him do that night was bite his lip before shutting his bedroom door. 


	3. Chapter 3

I lied on the couch, resting my head on Hope's pillow while watching some late night TV show which I think was about a cheating husband, I really have no clue. It was some other language with subtitles. I wasn't following it very well, I was too tired to sleep. It makes no sense. I shuffled down and picked up the remote from the floor that had fallen and turned the TV off. The room went dark, I rolled over and pulled the blankets up to my chin. My eyes were tired, but I couldn't fall asleep, too much was running through my mind. Two days ago, a cute boy walked past me and I figured that would be the last I would see of him. Now I was on his couch, thinking about what had happened over the past few days. I had lost my fiance, her sister and most likely everyone on that side.

The only hope I had left was, Hope.

I curled up into a ball, let the first tears slip down my cheeks and allowed the darkness to consume me into a lasting sleep that night.

-  
>The curtains weren't closed the night before, so I was awoke at 7am sharp by the sunlight of Bodium shining directly on my face. Startled, I rolled over and landed with a thud onto the carpet. Pulling the covers over my face I tried to go back to sleep. I shuffled around and ended facing the other way to where I was before, my feet where my head was and vice versa. It was too uncomfortable so I grumbled and pulled myself up onto the couch again and faced away from the sunlight, squishing my eyes shut to block out all light. My final comfort was broken when hysteric laughing was heard from the kitchen.<p>

"What the-" the voice began, sobbing with laughter, "That was the funniest thing I've seen. Best morning ever."

I opened my eyes to see Hope in the kitchen, bent over the counter, losing his shit.

"I'm sorry..." I croaked, still waking up.

"Don't be sorry, that was hilarious! Did you want some breakfast?" He beamed while walking over to the couch and planting himself on the floor at my eye level.

"Yeah, you." I thought. Jeez Snow, this early and you're already thinking about that sort of stuff? "Nah, I'll be fine, thanks anyway. Glad I made your morning." I continued, chuckling.

"You sure did." Hope smiled, flicking his silver fringe to the side and putting his hands in his lap. Not a second later, he jumped up and practically dragged the blankets off of me. "You haven't even seen the rest of the place! Come on, I'll give you a tour!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

I stumbled, trying to regain my balance, as I got dragged down to the other side of the apartment that I had not seen. He pulled me down the hallway, past the room that he slept in last night.

"There's the bathroom and the spare room." He pointed out to the left. "I would totally let you stay in the spare room... If it had a bed and you could open the door. There's so much stuff in there, I don't even know. He laughed. He had let go off my arm now, so I was just following him. He walked down the end of the hallway to a small room which had a washing basket, a washing machine and a dryer. There was also a screen door at the back. Hope opened it and we both walked outside. "This is the balcony that I saw you passed out on the beach from." He told me, pointing down the beach which was now crowded with people trying to escape the hot summer's day.

"Ah." I replied, not wanting to think about what had happened that night. Hope looked at me and practically knowing what I was thinking, opened the door and ushered me back inside. We walked down the hallway to the last room. Hope opened the door to what I presumed was his bedroom; the room he went into last night. He let go of my arm and walked into his room. He turned around and looked back at me and smiled.

"You can come in you know."

I walked into the room, which was bigger than I expected. There was a desk in the corner, which connected to a bookcase. It was filled with books. Well duh. There was another desk on the other side of the room, a smaller one though. It had a tablecloth on it, which was white and frilly on the edges. There was a laptop, its lid shut sitting on top. In the middle of the room was a double bed, freshly made. It pretty much took up the entire room. Hope was sitting on the end of it. He was looking at his feet. His expression was that of a person pondering something.

"Snow?" He asked, still watching his feet.

"Uh, yeah? What's up Hope?" I replied, puzzled, leaning against his doorframe.

"Can I ask you a personal question? Don't take this the wrong way, I'm only curious! Oh god, what am I doing, why am I doing th-" He began to ramble.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, calm down Hope." I went to the edge of his bed and sat down next to him, "What do you want to ask? Don't be afraid, I don't bite. I've only known you for a couple of days, but I've told you stuff not even my closest family know about."

"Yeah, I guess you have, hey?" He stuttered, looking up at me. We kinda stared at each other until he broke the silence with the three words that made me want pass out. These words made me completely doubt myself as a person.

"Are you straight?" Hope questioned.

I looked down at his pale face, then to his hands which were crossed on his leg. He was shaking like mad. I felt so bad for him, I just wanted to hold him and tell him that everything was going to be alright. To be there for him. Cuddle him when he was cold and hold his hand when he was lonely.

"I really don't know... Anymore." I confessed, adding an emphasis to the last word. He noticed that. He looked up at me. He didn't say anything, he just rested his head on my shoulder. I froze. Was this really happening? Was Hope, the young boy I had only just met, falling for me as hard as I was falling for him? Doing what I had wanted to do since I had been near him, I slid my arms around his waist and pulled him closer to me. I held on to him, feeling his arms make their way around my own waist, holding me tighter.

The tour of his house ended there. But I'm not complaining. 


	4. Chapter 4

We just sat there, in each other's arms, his head on my shoulder and my face in his hair. His scent was so sweet, yet with the hint of masculinity. I brought my hand from his waist to the side of his face and stroked his hair. He kept his face buried in my shoulder. I felt him twitch and then shudder, letting go of all his feelings and bursting into tears. I put my hand back down to his waist and pulled him closer to me, feeling him grab onto me harder. He was a wreck within ten seconds and I could feel the tears soaking into my coat. I didn't make him move, he was so vulnerable and because of that I saw myself become that too. I held Hope in my arms and after him gasping for breath and regaining his stability, I moved my arm to his face and slowly pushed his head away, locking eyes with him. His eyes were swollen, red and puffy. It looked really bad on him, just being honest, but I was in the same position as him and I was trying not to break down myself. I had no idea what was going on in my life, I had no clue as to what my sexuality was or what my true feelings for Hope were. Was this puppy love or something deeper? The latter is what goes through my brain the most; there's a part of me deep down that wants it to be true.

"Let's get you cleaned up." I whispered.

I took him by the hand and led him to the bathroom. He sat down on the edge of the bath as I handed him the big box of fluffy tissues. He took a few out and wiped his eyes. He clenched the wet tissues in his hand before throwing them in the small bin under the sink and standing up.

"I don't even know why I'm like this." He choked.

"I do." I replied, opening my arms, embracing him. He willingly walked into me, as I wrapped my arms around him once more. "I'm at confused as you. I just have trouble showing emotion to other people." I walked him back to the living room, holding his waist the entire way. He didn't seem to mind. He fell in a heap onto the couch, lying down and closing his eyes. I went to the kitchen and got him a glass of water before returning and placing it in his hand.

"Can I ask you something now?" I said.

His puffy eyes looked up from the floor and with a trace of a smile said, "Of course."

My heart started hammering, my pulse speeding up and my breathing quicken. I began to shake slightly and I was afraid that when I tried to speak my voice would break and I would go all squeaky and nervous. I opened my mouth to Hope.

"Hope, will you go out with me?"

WIthout hesitation, he jumped off the couch and flew into an embracing hug, whispering, "of course" into my right ear.

I was still technically engaged to Serah. That hurt, it really did. I'm sure that she wanted to end it and that she would the next time she saw me; very enthusiastically. I was pretty sure that I wanted to end it too. Hope had changed me for the better. You wouldn't usually ask someone out after metting for 2 days before, but this was different. It was so hard to explain though. There was something about Hope. Maybe it was his hair, his face and features, or just the generosity that caused us to be together now that made me so attracted to him. All through high school, I was friends with the "hardcore" group. Going around after girls, looking down on gays and nerds. I was such a fucking idiot. Why did I do that? I don't even know my sexuality right now. I think I could be becoming what I despised in high school. It just feels right.

A few hours had passed since I asked Hope out. We had just been lying on the couch watching TV. We weren't really paying attention to what was being said, we were talking about everything, having another indepth conversation just like the one we had when I woke up in his apartment. While we were talking, I had my arm over him; I was laying behind him. The couch was narrow, but that just caused Hope to be closer to me. Just being able to touch him made my heart flutter. Hope shuffled a little to get comfortable, which made the lack of room even less, resulting in his lower half falling off the couch while the remainder of his body remained on the couch being held be me. Hope laughed as he untangled himself from me and stood up.

"Well, that couch is too small." He admitted, smirking, "Go to my room and I'll bring the tv in."

His bed. I couldn't help but smile and he noticed.

"BAD THOUGHTS SNOW!" He implied, unplugging the tv and somehow managing to drag it into the bedroom. I walked into the room as he was setting it up lied on the bed. It was really comfortable, I could've lied there for so long, especially with Hope next to me. Watching Hope set up the tv onto the counter, which the laptop was on before, he bent over to plug it in, getting the best view ever. I let out a giggle as Hope stood back up and turned around, realising what had just happened. He went back into the lounge room to get the remote and came back in, turning the tv on in the process. He fell down next to me as I put my arm around him, feeling him get in close and placing his hand on my stomach. Looking down at his silver hair, I kissed him on the top of his head. He looked up at me and smiled. He looked so adorable, his baby face was all mine. He rolled onto his back and put his hands behind his head. I rolled onto my stomach, right next to his body and looked at him, watching the ceiling.

"Can I ask another personal question?" Hope spoke.

"Of course you can, the last went ended pretty well in my opinion." I grinned.

Hope laughed and then continued, "Are you a virgin, Snow? I know about what happened with her, but did you ever like, do it before?"

The way he spoke of sex, so shy and nervous, made me want to go "AWWW!" I laughed, looking him in the eyes.

"Yeah, I'm a virgin. How about yourself?" I said, watching Hope turn a bright pink.

"Umm... Yeah, I've uh, never even been kissed." He stuttered.

I practically started crying on Hope's chest, I was laughing so hard. It wasn't something I shouldn't have been laughing about, but how red in the face he was going just talking about this was so cute.

"It's not funny!" Hope cried, sitting up and making my head fall onto the bed.

He sat against the headrest of his bed, with his arms crossed looking down. I got onto my knees and shuffled over to him. I lifted his chin with my finger, so that we were looking at each other. The poor boy looked scared but so happy at the same time. He was about to open his mouth to say something, but I closed the distance between our lips with a kiss that was pure bliss. As our lips touched, I felt Hope gasp, then kiss me back. I pulled away, holding his head in my hands.

"I was not expecting that." he gasped, still red faced but smilling.

I gave him one more quick peck before tracing my lips up to his ear, feeling him shiver as I whispered, "Get used to it." 


	5. Chapter 5

I woke the next morning in Hope's bed, with my arms around him and his entire body stuck to mine. He was clinging to me like a koala to a tree. I wasn't upset with this, of course. The boy that I was falling for was in bed with me, practically spooning me. I placed my head on his, which made Hope stir a bit and breathe in deeply. I removed my head when Hope began to whimper and wake up. He moved his head as he opened his eyes and saw where he was. He closed his eyes again and snuggled up to me more with a smile spreading across his face.

"What're smiling at?" I whispered into his ear, brushing his hair away from his face.

Hope giggled before replying, "I don't know, maybe it's the fact that I'm laying next to the guy that I met a couple of days ago and I'm already falling for, the guy that I've told things I've told no one else and the guy that has told me things he's told no one else."

I wrapped my fingers inbetween his.

"Oh and they're all the same person." Hope added, laughing.

He began to wake up properly, sitting up away from my arms which resulted in me sighing in disappointment. Luckily, that didn't last too long because he shuffled over to lie directly on top of me, resting his head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around him and held him against me. I ran one hand through his silver hair. Something appeared in my mind, a question that I had never thought to ask, even though it was pretty important.

"Hope?" I asked.

"Mmmm?" He mumbled, still half asleep on my chest.

"How old are you?" I said.

I felt him freeze under my arms, sheer panic spreading through him. I sat up against the headboard, pulling Hope up with me so he was sitting on my lap with his head buried in my chest. He was still ridgid as rock. I put my hand under his chin and looked at him, expecting an answer.

"I was terrified about when you were going to ask me that." He stated, trying to break eye contact with me. I wasn't letting him do that, I was focused on getting an answer out of him.

"Hope. Tell me." I spoke, urgency in my voice.

The thing that broke my heart was that tears began to well up in his eyes. I realised I was being too hard on him. I pulled him to me and hugged him and apologising like hell.

"No, I should be apologising." Hope said, wiping tears from his perfect eyes. "I'm scared that you'll leave me, Snow. I'm not even legal yet." He mumbled.

Shit, he was only about 17 or 18? I could deal with this, the law couldn't though. We'd have to keep this relationship a secret.

"So you're only 17 or so, that's not a problem for me." I reassured him, holding me tighter.

I felt him push away from me. Shocked, I let him go, only for him to look up at me, choking on words.

"Snow, I'm only 14." he confessed.

Fuck my life.

Shit.  
>Shit.<br>14.  
>Oh god.<p>

I couldn't even speak, yet alone hold Hope. My arms were down at my sides which Hope took as a sign that I didn't want to be anywhere near him. He scrambled off his bed before I could react, heading out his bedroom door. I flung myself out of his room into the lounge, seeing Hope curled up in a ball on the couch. He was sobbing, tears running down his face and his entire body trembling. I rushed over to him and sat on the gap near his stomach.

"I knew this would happen!" Hope cried, looking up at me with his tear-stained, puffy eyes, "I was so afraid of telling you!"

He began to fall into large, uncontrollable sobs which made in incapable of speaking. I slid my arms underneath him and pulled him up to me, feeling him cling to me.

I whispered in his ear, "I'm not going to stop loving you because of this, okay? I'm not going to stop holding you until you stop crying. I'm not going to let go of you until you let go of me. Do you understand me?"

I felt Hope nod his head on my chest, but I wasn't going to take that as an answer. Placing my fingers under his chin which I had done so often, I lifted his face up to mine. "Do you understand me?"

Feeling his face so close to mine, he closed the distance between our lips. I figure he understood me now. I let go of him as he layed down onto the couch. I walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge and getting a bottle of orange juice out. I poured Hope and myself a glass and walked backed to him. He sat up as he saw me coming back and smiled through the drying tears.

"Th-Thanks." He stuttered, taking the drink from my hand. " I just feel so stupid Snow. I was thinking the whole time that you would just leave, but I still had that small feeling deep down that you would understand how much you mean to me and you'd stay..." He continued, looking at his juice.

I took a sip from my glass. "Hope, even if you had lost all fucking feeling for me, I would still be here, no matter what, convincing you to love me."

Hope placed his head on my shoulder, taking a deep breathe. "I'm just gonna ask you something, okay?". I ran my hands through is hair and kissed his soft hair covered forehead. "Okay, you know that this is a hotel, right? So I guess you're wondering how long I'm staying here for?"

"Uh, I didn't really think of that you know..." I answered, slightly puzzled as to how long we'd have here.

"My mum died a few months ago... The youth court classified me as independant and allowed me to use my mum's will to buy this room... This place is mine." He said, pain showing on his face from remembering his mother.

I pulled him close to me, feeling him snuggle up against me. I knew what his pain was like, I didn't know my parents so I just presumed they were dead.

"You've been here for a few days," Hope began, "and I figure you have no where else to go... Did you want to move in with me?

I pulled him closer to me and kissed him passionately before remarking, "Only if I get to share the bed with you."  
> <p>


	6. Chapter 6

"As if I could say no." He spoke, pulling himself onto my lap with his legs either side of my hips. He placed his hands on my stomach pulled the bottom of my top out from my pants, placing his slender fingers on my skin. He was watching me, watching for my approval to touch me. One side of my mouth pulled into a grin as I pulled Hope's face towards mine. Once our lips locked there was no going back. He broke away as I slid down onto the couch, with Hope straddling me and his hands still on my stomach. He bent down and bit my lip before forcing his lips against mine. Without realising, I kinda of thrusted into him, resulting in him laughing while kissing me and running his hands further up my chest, lifting my shirt in the process. With my entire shirt at my shoulders, he ran his hands under it once more and slid it over my head and throwing it on the floor. Looking at my bare chest, he couldn't resist running hands over my stomach once more.

"I didn't know you had a six pack..." Hope whispered in my ear, leaning down.

I ran my hands along his thighs, making him twitch at my touch, but he liked it. From his thighs I ran my hands up to his waist and then to his shoulders, feeling his entire body. I worked my way back down the the bottom of his shirt and did what he did to me. I began to lift his shirt up, but before I raised it higher than his belly button, I looked at him, making sure he was okay with it. His eyes widened for a second before deeply kissing me taking his shirt off in one swift motion, which I didn't get to help in any way with and I was dissapointed at first. Then I saw was Hope Estheim looked like without a shirt on. Oh God, I almost died. He was the perfect size, with small lines showing the flat stomach that was all mine now. I only realised I wasn't breathing when Hope said, "Are you okay?", curiosity in his voice.

"I'm fucking amazing thanks." I replied, before pulling him back down onto me before he could say anything else. He moved from straddling me to lying down on me and wrapping his arms behind my neck. I ran my hands down his back, feeling our naked chests touching. My hands got to his butt and from there I rubbed him against me, which was then that I felt the tightness of his pants rubbing against my crotch, which I had to say was in the same state. How could it not? Our mouths were still intertwined, along with our bodies. I felt Hope trace my the outside of my lips with his tongue. It sent shivers all the way through me, so I pulled Hope harder against me. Testing the boundaries, I ran my hands over his waist and slowly moved my hand underneath him, brushing his crotch on the way through, which was bulging out of his pants. Hope took a sudden deep breathe and broke from my lips and started working his way down my neck, taking bites on the way. He was teasing me, I just wanted to to take all of his fucking clothes off. Sucking on my neck, I grabbed his bulging crotch which made me let go of my neck and let out a low moan. I started rubbing it, making Hope thrust into me and latch onto my mouth again.

"You wanna go to my room?" Hope panted into my ear, all hot and sweaty.

"I'm not letting go of you now, we're finishing this right here." I said, biting the lobe of his ear.

I was shocked at the urgency of Hope when he grabbed my belt and undid it before sliding it straight out of my pants and throwing it on the floor where it joined our shirts which were in a heap on the floor. I had a feeling, they were soon to be joined by my pants. Once my belt was off, Hope ran his finger around the edge of my pants, looking at me, expecting a reaction. I just looked at him, grinning. He slowly brought his mouth to my ear, still playing with the edge of my pants. Instead of whispering something in my ear like I expected, he shoved his hand down my pants and grabbed my dick. I gasped and sat up, shocked with the sudden pleasure I got from Hope's hand being on my dick. With his other hand, Hope pushed me down and attacked my face with his mouth. Sadly, Hope pulled his hands out from my pants, but what I was not expected was for him to undo my fly and pull my pants down a bit; my hard dick coming out at full mast, just inches from Hope's face. He removed himself from my mouth and sent a line of kisses down my neck, continuing down my chest towards my stomach. He paused for a second, glancing up at me with a cheeky expression. Oh my God, I think I knew where this was going. Hope put his head back down and continued towards my dick. Once he was there, he licked from base to tip, his cold tongue making me pant. He then took the entire thing in his mouth, while made me moan and put my hand on his head, pushing him deeper. His tight lips wrapping around my cock. The feeling I cannt even describe, but within minutes I could feel myself coming to a climax.

"H-Hope!" I moaned, "I'm c-comi-"

He took my dick out of his mouth just before I came, sending hot cum all up my chest.

I still can't descibe how that felt. Hope got off of me and got a towel from the bathroom, wiping up the mess on my chest. He leant in a landed a soft kiss on my lips once more before taking my hand and leading me to his room. In all honesty, I felt so tired and I just wanted to sleep. I felt so bad though, I hadn't done anything to him. I took my pants all the way off and got into his bed in which he soon followed, both of us just in our underwear. I rolled on my side face Hope, as he snuggled in close to me, his erection rubbing up against me. Practically reading my thoughts, Hope spoke.

"Snow, don't feel bad for not making me cum. I know you how tired you get after it... I'm happy just to make you feel happy."

He got in as close as he could to me and closed his eyes, trying to sleep. I lifted his chin, staring into his eyes before kissing him and whispering, "Goodnight beautiful."

I heard him whimper slightly, a shy smile crossing his face. "Night Snow."

Him right next to me, our almost naked bodies touching and having him cling onto me all night gave me the best sleep I've had in a while. 


End file.
